The objective of this project is greater understanding of the structure and role of carbohydrate in cell surface components. Our initial aim will be in developing micro-analytical techniques that will permit the study of carbohydrate moiety in picomolar amounts of glycoproteins. The structural studies will be focused on TL, Thy-1, and H-2 antigens from mouse leukemic cell lines. We also intend to study the relationship between the structure of cell surface glycoproteins and the binding capacity of different plant lectins and examine the role of carbohydrate in the antigenic specificity of cell surface components.